


Take a bite of my heart tonight.

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cat, Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Andrew meets one on Neil's animal alters





	Take a bite of my heart tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thank you to Cal and Jace and their system for talking to me about their animal alters, which really helped me a lot with this fic.
> 
> Make sure to read the previous fics of the series to get a little background story!

Andrew walks in and frowns as soon as he takes in the scene before him. Neil is curled up on the floor in the corner of the room and Kevin is standing in a little distance from him, but he is turned towards the smaller man.

Before Andrew can think about it, he is between the two of them, knife already in his hand when he steps in front of Kevin.

“What the fuck, Day?” The blond demands, before glancing over his shoulder to see if Neil is okay. His eyes are narrowed and his upper lip is curled a little as if he wants to show off his teeth.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything. There’s something wrong with Neil,” Kevin tries to defend himself, lifting his hands in the clear sign of defeat and taking a step back.

“There’s nothing wrong with Neil,” Andrew spits out, the sentence already automatic for him. There is nothing wrong with Neil. He just has a disorder. Many people have disorders. It doesn’t make Neil any less.

Kevin seems to roll his eyes, “no, really. When I tried to get close and see what was wrong, he actually hissed at me and almost scratched me.”

Andrew looks at Neil again. His eyes are narrowed, watching Kevin intensely, but his pupils are wide. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Neil was on drugs.

“Tell me what happened,” Andrew demands, “from the beginning.” He isn’t looking at Kevin, but it is obvious the question is aimed at him.

“I came back from classes and he was sitting on your desk, looking out the window.” The taller man starts, “so I went to put my bag down, then went to the kitchen to make myself a smoothie. When I came back, he was sitting on the couch, watching tv, so I sat down next to him. It was fine for a while and then he just randomly pushed my cup down onto the carpet. I obviously yelled to know what the fuck he was doing. That’s when he curled up here and when I tried to walk over and apologize… yeah, he almost scratched me.”

Andrew hums when Kevin is done talking and puts his knife back on its place. He turns so his whole body is facing Neil, or the body of the system at least, before he slowly crouches down and does what any rational human being would do when confronted with a distrustful animal, he lifts his hand.

After Neil came out to them, Andrew did research on the topic, wanting to know everything there was to know about DID. When he found out about animal alters, he was at least uncomfortable, not really understanding how an animal could live in a human’s body and why it was there in the first place. Then he watched a video where a girl explained the meaning of animal alters.

“When a child is scared and thinking that they may not survive the abuse they’re experiencing, they try to look for someone who’d be able to,” the girl had said, “and what does a child connect with strength? A bear, a lion or a wolf. Something that could bite and scratch and just tear apart whatever is threatening it.”

And then it all made sense to him.

Andrew had no idea if Neil has any animal alters in his system, he never mentioned any at least, but it seems that there is at least one.

Neil, or whatever animal is in control of the body at the moment, leans towards Andrew’s hand and gives it a sniff, before letting out a purr and rubbing its head against Andrew’s palm. The blond frowns as he runs his fingers through the auburn curls.

A cat? Why would Neil’s system need a cat? What would be the use of it?

“Can you talk? What’s your name?” Andrew asks, moving his hand from the man’s hair to under his chin.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Kevin asks quietly, behind Andrew’s back.

Neil seems to tense when Kevin speaks, but Andrew isn’t sure if it is the tone he was speaking with, or just his voice.

Andrew sighs. He almost forgot that the striker was there, “nothing, really. Looks like we’re having a pet for a while,” he replies with a shrug.

There’s a silence behind him for a while, before Kevin mumbles, “I’m not dealing with this” and makes his way towards the bedroom, “and tell Neil when he comes back that he has to clean the table and carpet, I sure as hell ain’t cleaning that,” he adds, before slamming the door close.

The noise makes the cat jump back and hiss again when it hit the wall.

Andrew just rolls his eyes and slowly gets up, making his way to the table, wincing at the mess that was below it. He hates messes. But he isn’t going to clean up after Neil, so he just sits down on the couch, turning the channel to something more interesting than Discovery channel.

He decides that the best thing for the alter right now is having some space. The alter doesn’t seem to agree.

After only a few minutes there’s a weight next to Andrew on the couch and this time the blond is the one to jump in his place, as he doesn’t hear the other make any movement or walking over. He is completely quiet… like a cat.

Andrew tilts his head as he watches the calm expression on Neil’s face. Maybe that’s the point? To be sneaky and quiet. To be able to walk by anyone unnoticed and unheard. After all, cats were perfect predators because of their patience, ability to stand still for a long time, quick reflexes and the fact they didn’t make any sound while moving. Those are also very useful survival skills when you were hunted by mafia as a child.

The cat turns its head and tilts it to mirror Andrew, watching him with curious eyes. The blond hums, before turning back toward the tv. The blue pair of eyes doesn’t leave his body though and soon he can feel the weight on the couch moving closer to him. Finally the other is sitting next to him, so Andrew moves his head a little to look back.

“Can I help you?” Andrew asks, not sure if he’s even understood. He actually expects a meow to come out of those pink, full lips but instead the cat just lowers its head in submission.

“Andrew, pet.”

A simple command.

Andrew hums, before he moves his hand to the other’s hair and starts softly running his fingers through the curls again. After a few strokes the cat lays down on the couch, resting its head on Andrew’s lap.

The blond watches with interest, as the other’s eyes slowly fall shut and he starts to let out small purrs. Trust. Cat would never fall asleep around someone it doesn’t trust. And surely wouldn’t put its head on that someone’s lap.

Andrew starts to wonder if all the alters know about him, if they all trust him. He remembers the meeting he had with Nathaniel. The man seemed to be the only one to not recognize Andrew, to not know anything about him. He wonders who decides on that. Who decides that the cat he’s never met before knows his name while Nathaniel doesn’t. He wonders while the cat trusts him, but Nathaniel doesn’t.

Andrew decides to ask all of those questions to Abram when he has the chance. There’s still so much he doesn’t know and doesn’t understand and he really hates not knowing. Especially when it comes to Neil, his system and their safety.

The lock clicks behind him and Andrew frowns. Nicky wasn’t supposed to be back for another forty minutes. He looks towards the clock on the wall and realises he’s been on the couch with cat Neil for longer than he expected, just lost in thought while stroking to the auburn curls.

“Hey, what’s up?” Nicky asks, as he’s taking his shoes off.

Cat Neil wakes up and quickly sits up, probably to see who just came in through the door. It’s watching Nicky carefully, eyes narrowed again.

“Neil’s cat alter decided to visit,” Andrew says simply, deciding there was no point in hiding it.

“Wait, what? Did you just say that Neil has an alter who is a cat?” Nicky asked, moving closer to them. Cat Neil kept watching him, but didn’t move.

As Andrew doesn’t like to repeat himself and his cousin clearly heard what he said, he leaves the question without an answer. Nicky stands in a small distance from the couch, watching cat Neil as cat Neil watches him back.

“Okay, this is weird, I’m just gonna go call Eric and tell him about my day,” Nicky finally decides, before he makes his way to his bedroom and then closes the door behind.

Andrew watches cat Neil who watches Nicky until the door closes. Then he turns his head to look at Andrew again and without any warning rests his head on Andrew’s shoulder.

So apparently the cat doesn’t know what boundaries are.

If it was someone else, anyone else, Andrew would punch them in the face for this. But it’s Neil and it is his system and Andrew is used to being touched by them.

“Orion,” cat Neil says suddenly. Andrew frowns, tilting his head a little which makes his cheek rest on the top of the other’s head. He’s about to ask what that means when the cat adds, “name.”

“Nice to meet you, Orion,” Andrew says and the cat lets out a content purr, nuzzling more into Andrew’s neck. It seems that Neil isn’t the only one with a neck fetish then.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Your comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> If you have any questions about the fic, want to chat or just have a new friend you can contact me on my Tumblr: Kasiulenka133.tumblr.com or Discord: Andrew#5283 ; I'm always happy to chat and meet some new people :)
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
